


Entertainment

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Dog and Kat start a game of speculation about the various extracurricular activities of Starbuck and Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on LJ at wartytoads.](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/7036.html) Originally posted at [no-takebacks](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/227845.html?thread=12031237#t12031237), written for Trick-or-Treating.

Hot Dog and Kat had started it. One night, somehow, the conversation had come around to the CAG and the ace. How they thought they were being all sly about it, but everyone knew. Hell, everyone had thought they'd been boning each other for years. It was more surprising that they hadn't been.

"Cally says she heard them in one of the supply closets last night."

"Yeah? Well what do you think they do in the ready room after we leave? Play Triad?"

"Oh, gods. _Thanks_ , Kat. I'll never be able to keep a straight face during briefings again."

"Just tryin' to keep some perspective."

"Where do you think they do it?"

"What the frak?"

"No, come on. No one's ever seen them, right? I mean they must be damn good at hiding it."

"All right _Horn_ Dog. Starbuck'll have your ass if she hears you talking about them."

"Me?!"

"Yeah, you." She downed another shot and swirled the bottom of the glass around the table for a minute. "Besides, if anyone knows the places on this ship to frak in private it's Starbuck."

And after they'd burst out laughing, they had strung together all manner of improbable places, positions, and times of day. "In a Raptor late at night, against the hatch." "In her bunk at night when we're all asleep." "In the ready room against the wall before flight brief, and Starbuck's ass wipes the whole board clean so they have to scrambled to draw it all back." "The CIC, on the Command Board, with Starbuck on top." ("Starbuck's always on top," was quickly thrown back.) And on they went.

The rest of the pilots picked up on it after a few days, the places growing more exotic, the scenarios downright exhibitionist, the positions legendary. Random strings of time and place peppered the frequencies for days, drawing no more scrutiny than an annoyed "all right, all right. Shut the frak up already, guys," from Starbuck.

One morning, Hot Dog and Kat were headed for the ready room when they heard a crash. They rushed to the door but stopped short, looking at each other for a minute before opening it just slightly and peering through.

Well... the CAG was in attendance at today's meeting. So was the ace.

The completely askew board and hastily re-drawn diagrams at flight brief that morning were enough to confirm the story. The outlandish scenarios dried up fairly quickly after the incident. That particular form of entertainment had somehow lost its luster.


End file.
